


His Sons Forgiveness

by IceCladShade, TheNorthernWolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthernWolf/pseuds/TheNorthernWolf
Summary: Awakening in a Clearing after the Fourth Shinobi War, Minato finds himself alive once more. He seeks out his son to ask his forgiveness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I, nor my co-author own Naruto or any of the recognizable characters. They are all property of their respective creator/owners.

Minato groaned as he blinked awake, he laid on the ground trying to take in where he was. he suddenly bolted up and looked around when it dawned on him, he was alive and in the world of the living and he was lying in the middle of the former battle grounds of the 4th great war. He let out a cheerful laugh as he rubbed his arms and felt his body, enjoying the feeling of being in his own body once again. He let out a soft sigh as he stood up and made his way back to the leaf village. "Now that I’m alive again, I’m going to make up leaving him when I died. I don't know how angry he'll be, but he's my son and I’ll do anything." Minato happily hummed as he thought of how to spend the next day with his son, he had a lot of time to catch up on.

 

Rushing towards the roaring of a crowd, Minato saw the people celebrating. Staying away from them he observed the cheerful masses, searching for his son among them. No one with hair the colour of the sun stood within the crowd. Turning away, he felt a pulse of chakra some distance away, like his own and his fallen wife. He rushed towards the pulse, sneaking past shinobi heading towards the celebration. Some time had passed before he broke through the forest into a clearing, a small lake fed by a pure river dominated the area. Sitting by the shore, stripped to the waist sat his son.

 

Minato grinned and fluffed out his clothes, he was glad that he had the same outfit that he died in. A thought caused him to pause as he realized how him being alive and the 4th hokage would work out, he was more than willing to not take up being hokage again and he could say he'll teach his son about it instead. Not wanting to wait any longer he stepped into the clearing and made his way to his son. "Hey Naruto, did you have a good birthday?"

 

His son turned bolted up and turned, the motion causing him to trip and land on his ass. Minato took note of his sons’ injuries, even with the Kyuubi he had burns and cuts decorating his well-muscled torso. A vicious looking burn that could only be from a lightning jutsu stretched across his left bicep. Absentmindedly he licked his lips as he took in the muscular male before him. A narrow waist leads up to a solid deep cut six pack, firm pecs stood out slightly above. His broad shoulders indicated he was built for strength and speed. His arms, just as well defined as his chest glistened with sweat even through dusty patches. Realizing he had been staring for too long he glanced at Naruto's face. His eyes met with a look of disbelief from his son that morphed into a cautious glare.

 

Minato gave a soft chuckled to try and soften the tension. He let out a soft sigh, "I don't know how I’m back either Naruto, I just woke up this morning by the giant tree from the ten tails. I want to say it was the sage of six paths giving us a chance to be a family again, a gift for your birthday and saving the world. But I’m not a reanimation since my eyes are normal, and you're on good terms with Kurama so you can't be trapped in a genjustu." Minato shrugged as he rolled up his pants and took off his shoes to soak his feet next to his son, but keeping a small distance away in case the boy didn't trust who he was.

 

Leaning forwards, elbows braced on knees and fingers crossed beneath his face he continued "I know that it's my fault for what happened to you. On this day, all those years ago I made a choice, for the good of the village. To my eternal shame they did not live up to my wish for them, to treat you as the hero you are for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. There is nothing I can do but ask your forgiveness and try to make amends." Finishing he closed his eyes and widened for his sons’ response. Hoping that he did not dame himself for his actions so long ago.

 

Naruto gave a small smile before going up to wrap his arms around his dad and let out a small sigh. "I won't lie that it wasn't easy in the beginning, but I’ve made a lot of friends along the way. Besides I already punched you for the pain I had when I was growing up. And I know about the deal you had with the 3rd, even though it's stupid for keeping me as your son hidden. I'll be willing to forgive you, just make it up to me now since you're back in my life." By the time Naruto pulled back to look his dad in the eyes he had a huge grin on his face.

 

Minato flushed at the contact, thankfully hidden by the hug. He didn't know why the site of his son was having this effect on him. His skin felt like fire where Naruto touched him. Thankfully the flush faded before the hug ended, or at least his son hadn't noticed. He couldn't help but grin back, not quite as shining as his son but just as sincerer. "I'll do whatever I can to show how much I love you son. I thank kami for giving me a chance to get to you now, even if its years later than it should have happened."

 

Naruto cocked his head as he noticed how red his dad was as he pulled away. "Come let's go back to my place dad, you look like you're getting a fever or something." the younger man took his father's hand and pulled him back into the village, unaware of the bulges in both of their pants.

 

As they bounded through trees Naruto thought to how his life had changed over the years and what this new development will mean for him. "What if he sees I'm not what he hoped I'd be? What if he wants grandkids? What if he doesn't like ramen? The old man-." Naruto glanced back at his father, the man seemed lost in thought and didn't notice he was being observed. Being dead then resurrected, it seems his father was still a young man, mid-twenties at max. Even through his clothing he could make out a body built for combat and forged in battle. Glancing back again, his eyes widened as he noticed his father suffered from the same tent in the pants as he did.

 

Minato swallowed as they finally got into Naruto's home, and the older man was met with shock as he realized how small and cramped it was. His cock throbbed as he found there was only one bed and they would have to share, it wasn’t helping that his son striped to his boxers without. Minato's face grew even redder and his cock harder and he was faced with his son standing with a massive bulge that didn't fit his slender frame. He couldn't help but stare at it as he licked his lips, unaware as he rubbed his own crotch.

 

Naruto glanced at Minato, smirking as he saw the flush darken and spread. 'wonder how far down that flush goes' ran through his head as he stretched. Arms overhead and bones popping, his fuzzy pits exposed, and muscles flexed from the motion. Glancing at the even darker red man, he channeled some wind chakra to beneath his arms. It took a lot of concentration, causing sweat to form on his brow, but he created a light gust to blow his armpit musk towards Minato. He turned back to face him and grinned internally when he saw the bulge was even larger than before. Thinking at the fun he could have with his young father, Naruto felt himself harden and straighten his back. Puffing out his chest and flexing a bit to draw the others eye. Naruto knew he was packing some serious weaponry and had a body most people envied (Gai and Lee had him beat, but they were scary with training), and was willing to use every advantage he had to get what he wanted.

 

Minato whimpered as he was hit by the wave of musk, finding himself on the edge of cumming from the smell and sight alone. With shaky movements he pulled his hand way from his crotch and licked his lips as he slowly walked to his son. Tracing his fingers over the ridges of muscle and the scars. "you've really put yourself through some tough training. You've gotten so strong Naruto, hell I think you've pasted your old man when I was hokage."

 

The skin was hard and taut, muscle much firmer that get first thought. "The things you've done, I can't imagine a way to make up what you've gone through because of me, but I'd do anything to make it up."

A smirk crossed Narutos face and an eyebrow rose at that. "ANYTHING?" he said stressing the word. Seeing his father nod the grin became a devious smile. "Strip to your boxers, let’s see what the past Hokage was made of."

Minato opened his mouth to protest but a voice in his mind stopped him, 'you did say anything, there's nothing wrong with the request. it's just stripping for your son, and he's done so much, and you've been a terrible father. you need to make it up to him.' Despite feeling like the voice was wrong and couldn't be trusted he gave into his son without a word in protest. He let his cloak fall to the floor behind him as he quickly slipped off his vest and shirt, leaving him in his tight blue pants. The older man shivered as he felt hungry eyes on his body before he unbuttoned his pants and threw them in the pile of his clothes behind him. His face was scarlet as he tried to cover his jockstrap that was barely able to hold back his aching cock. the jock itself was bright yellow but had gone dull with the amount of pre-it was soaked in, while the round globes of his ass left without any clothe to cover them.

 

Naruto took in the site of the former Hokage. Not as muscular as himself, Minato was covered in muscle, slightly bulkier than a runner. His abs were just as defined as his own, but his pecs were but a fraction of the size. Arms were well toned, and shoulders were also broad. His legs, Naruto could admit, had him beat. Minato's legs were long and firm, his ass was the definition of bubble butt and from what he could see, the coat was probably mainly to hide the massive bubble. The jock framed it perfectly and he wanted to see it spread. The bulge, straining the jockstrap and almost clear with pre, showed that large cocks ran in the family. Naruto reached down to readjust himself, the cock falling one leg of his boxers and the head peeking out. Minatos eyes zeroed on that exposed bit of flesh when it poked out.

 

Minato let out a needy whimper as he fell to his knees and crawled to his son. His body was on fire and his head was spinning, all he could smell was that musky manly smell of his son that went straight to his cock and made his virgin hole twitch. Minato barely noticed that hands on his head that guided him to his son's crotch. His eyes fluttered as he slowly lapped at the leaking cock head unaware of his actions. "so big and strong Naruto. My boy is twice my size and tastes great." the older man's eyes had glazed over as he nuzzled the cock through the boxers, inhaling the musky scent and spilling his seed in his jock.

 

Naruto let out a moan at the wet tongue licking pre-from his monster cock. Seeing the dazed look in Minatos eyes he figured he'd see how desperate his father was to please him. Stepping back, Naruto went to his bed and lay down, back supported by pillows he looked at the horny man on his knees. Cum dripped from his soiled jockstrap and his lips glistened from pre-cum. He raised his hands behind his head, letting out more musk into the tiny room, quickly heating up. "Want this cock, then come prove it. I'm sweaty after all that happened, why don't you clean me off?"

 

Minato stood up and went to look for a wet cloth before his son pushed him down, "Nope we have to wash clothes, I don't have anything clean for you to use so you're going to use your tongue." Minato frowned for a moment as it seemed wrong to do that to his son and he should be putting a stop to it now. But the thought was soon replaced with the voice again, 'he's right it only makes sense to use your tongue since there's nothing else. and besides I’m sure it'll make Naruto very happy if you did this like a good father would." Once again, his eyes clouded as he dumbly smiled and nodded to the invisible voice. The older man quickly got to work and buried his face in his son's pits and lapped at the almost hairless areas before dragging his tongue along every ridge of muscle. The more Naruto moaned the faster Minato worked, the man worked in a haze as he licked every inch of his son's chest before going back to kiss the hard muscles.

 

Dragging his tongue across the firm, muscular pec he came to his sons’ nipple. Darker than the surrounding tan flesh, he paused there for a moment to pleasure the nub, sucking and lightly biting, drawing a moan from his studly son. Having owned on one for a few moments he moved to the other and repeated the process. He moved down towards the flawless abs, tracing the ridges with his tongue and licking all the sweat from between them. Dipping into the belly button before moving back up to get another whiff of pit musk.

 

Minato was lost in worshiping his son's body unaware of time passing and the massive cock rutting against his chest. Naruto chuckled as he watched his dad, enjoying how easily the older man gave in. He wasn't sure what came over him when he noticed his father's lust for his body, but all he knew was that he was going to turn the once proud hokage into his willing bitch.

 

Reaching forward he grasped the elder by the hair and forced him lower. Forcing him to worship his cock through the fabric of his thin, ragged boxers. The straining cock tearing at the fabric leaving nothing to the imagination. With one hand he pulled his balls out through the slit and forced his father to worship the sweaty, musk emitting orbs.

Minato attacked the orbs like a man starved, bathing them with his tongue, removing all he sweat that clung to the slightly fuzzy orbs. Each was the size of a lime and heavy with his sons’ potent seed.

 

Naruto groaned at the sudden assault on his heavy balls. Unable to withstand his father's tongue, the boy ripped off his boxers. "now my cock bitch. Once you've licked it clean beg to be fucked. Minato groaned as he felt serval emotions at once, he knew he shouldn't be doing that and he should take charge and end it. But that voice was getting stronger and it all sounded right as well. Without realizing it, Minato had already begun to lick clean his son's cock. The monster of a cock leaked steady river of pre-that flowed on Minato's face. Marking him and increasing his lust and need for his son.

 

Minato licked at the pre, dripping off the tip like a waterfall. He swallowed every drop possible, savoring his sons manly taste. Eventually he couldn’t hold back and took the head into his mouth, his jaw ached from the effort needed to stretch that far. The flow of pre-increased and cheeks bulged as his mouth was flooded. Swallowing was not enough as it spilled out around his lips, coating his chin and chest in the musky fluid, filling his senses. Pushing forward he managed to take just shy of half the godly cock into his mouth and throat before it was too much.

 

Naruto grinned as he watched his father gag himself on his cock and took the opportunity he began to piston his hips, roughly fucking Minato's face. Naruto let out a long string of moans as the throat around his cock seemed to milk him. Without holding back, he grabbed Minato's face and sloppily rutting into the willing hole.

 

His balls were coated with pre and saliva that escaped the sluts mouth, forming a puddle on the bed. Looking down he saw a bulge in his father’s throat, expanding with each thrust in. Keeping one hand on his head the placed the others around his slutty fathers’ throat. Squeezing, Naruto moaned, feeling like he was jerking off at the same time as he fucked his father’s throat.

 

Minato whimpered around the massive cock choking him. he wanted to pull off the cock to get more air than just the little amount he can through the waves of musk assaulting him. but he couldn't deny how great it felt, he was on the verge of cumming again without touching himself. He moaned as he thought about where he was, a grown man in his underwear on his knees and loving how he was choking on his son's cock.

 

With a final shove Naruto buried his entire cock in his father’s throat and released his load. Shot after shot of cum flex straight into the others stomach, his throat bulging obscenely as his shaft swelled. After the first several shots he concentrated chakra towards his balls. Kuruma's chakra mixed with his Uzumaki vitality let him regenerate cum at an alarming rate. He came for several minutes, watching as Minatos stomach began to expand with cum. Pulling back he popped his cock free to shower his slut with seed.

 

Minato instantly shot his own sizable load as soon as he tasted his son's cum, unaware of how his remaining half of Kuruma's chakra reacted to Naruto's blend of chakra. Naruto panted softly as he watched his father eagerly drink down his cum, his eyes glazing over as he continued to shoot his cum into his jock.

 

Minato slumped back, bubble butt slapping against the warm floor, slick with spilled cum (both his own and his sons). Through dazed eyes he saw himself in a nearby mirror. His face and hair were dripping cum with rivers of it running down his torso. His stomach had a slight bulge for his sons’ massive load. A gentle smile crossed his face as the voice in his head protesting his actions faded away, only the voice encouraging it remaining. He swiped some cum from his face and brought it to his lips and licked his hand clean. Over and over he tried to swallow all his sons cum he could find. A heat radiating in his stomach bought his gaze downwards. The bulge of cum faded as his body changed slightly. His ass plumped up slightly and his hole began to leak a clear slick liquid. His muscles bulged out, giving him the appearance of a stripper rather than shinobi.

 

Minato didn't mind his transformation and Naruto didn't seem to notice. Still feeling the warmth of the cum inside of him and needing more Minato laid on his back and lifted his legs, "Please son fuck your bitch. Bred your father like the slut he is."

 

Raising an eyebrow at the sudden eagerness, Naruto shrugged and decided to grant his bitch this wish. Still hard, he thrust this cock in the dripping hole. A slick warmth surrounded him as he shoved in, half of the impressive shaft was swallowed before he met resistance, but pushing the bitches’ legs back and with a bit more force, he sunk into the heat till his balls smacked the others ass. Naruto groaned at the feeling, the sluts hole milking his cock with every twitch.

 

Minato threw back his head with a loud shout. "FUCK YES NARUTO. please more, so big, fills me up so good" Minato whimpered as he rocked back on the massive cock filling him, his jock overflowing with wet cum."

 

Minatos’ mind was blank from pleasure, the feeling of a hundred lightning jutsu raced through him as his hole was destroyed by his son. All thoughts of anything other than servicing him faded for a time, only the cock existed to him. Pleasure it became his purpose to exist as he tightened his hole and tried to milk more cum from those Uzumaki balls. His own cock was standing erect and dripping pre-on his chest, making his look slick.

 

Naruto's own mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through his cock. The more he fucked his father the more it seemed right for the former hokage to be servicing his cock. Sweat glistened on his chest as he gripped his father's hip and rutted roughly into the tight hole. His monster cock roughly fucking the ass that seemed to be fitted perfectly for it. Minato could only lay there with a dumb grin on his face, his cock spewing cum across his body. The man could feel his balls shrink as the empty themselves on his body and his cock grow smaller as his hole more sensitive. Yet he couldn’t find himself to care about it. All he wanted was to live his life on his son's cock. He didn't care who would see or say, he just need that massive meat inside of him filling him with cum.

 

His body continued to change as he was impaled, his nipples puffed up slightly, looking perfect for chewing on and tugging to draw sequels out of the slut while his cock shrunk until it settled at only three inches, his balls, when they stopped shrinking were obscenely large by comparison. He looked like a stick was perched above two eggs. His tiny prick continued to shower the surroundings with cum as his son fucked him. His mind fading with each thrust into his quivering cunt. His ass lips spamming around the positioning shaft.

 

Naruto groaned as he felt chakra flow through him, his cock expanding even more inside the tight hole of his father. His muscles growing bigger and thicker and soon he was even more built then lee and guy combined. Unable to take the pressure of his growing balls anymore, he picked up Minato and fucked up into him like a toy. It didn't take much longer for Naruto to blow another load into the willing body, shooting what seemed like an endless amount of cum for an hour.

 

Minatos’ stomach ballooned out, the light bulge became stretched and stretched, his skin like latex, stretching over the massive amount of his sons’ essence that invaded him. His cock spammed, covering the lower part of the bulge in his inferior seed while his tongue hung out his mouth, his face frozen in spectacular pleasure. He was impaled on his sons cock and couldn't be happier than he was at that moment as his sons fuck toy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the village after the war has ended.

Minato sighed as he laid his head on his desk. Since coming back to life things have taken a wild turn. Everyone wanted their 4th hokage back, but all he wanted now was his son's cock. The thought brought a smile to his lips and a throb in his cock. His little boy grew into quite the man. He sighed once more as he got up from his desk and walked out to see his son. He'll find a way to get out of this mess, and a quick bit of fun with the boy wouldn't hurt either.

Walking into the hallway and out of the building, Minato found himself met with smiles and shouted greetings. Focused on his goals or not he still took the time to act polite in public. But even his Provence had a limit, as he saw Kakashi approaching from the corner of his eye. With a though, a bright yellow flash lit up the street and Minato was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto panted as sweat dripped down his body and into the floor. Dressed only in a pair of orange basketball shorts as he balanced himself in a stand in the middle of his apartment. His eyes outlined in the orange paint as he focused on his training. Working out while in sage mood, focusing on everyone in the village and keep complete control of his chakra. Naruto took another deep breathe and he resumed his mid air push ups in his sage mode. He felt a wave of lust heading towards him that made him grin and a throb in his cock. "Look like dad's almost home."

A bright flash flared outside his his door as another chakra signature popped into existence. Still focusing on his training he heard the door open and felt a wave of lust sweep out. Grinning to himself, Naruto pretended to ignore the man and continued to do the push ups, moving as slow as possible to let the observer enjoy the view. Up, down, up, down, each one slightly slower than the last, sweat glistening on skin, Naruto continued to work, enjoying the attention focused on him. When satisfied, he planted his hands firmly and pushed himself back so he was standing, facing his blushing father.

Minato swallowed as stood in the doorway and watched his son work out. His body shining with a sheen of sweat, the thick cock slowly tenting in the basketball shorts right in front of his eyes. "Hey Naruto? Oh you're in sage mood too? Damn you're quite the talented ninja doing all this." Minato died down as his son kept ignoring him and contained with his workout. He swallowed as he looked around at what to do but found nothing. Things were packed up and ready to move, with him back they needed a bigger place. And there was no tv or food to cook. Not sure of what to do with nothing there minato keeled in front of his son and kept his eyes on the ground, waiting for his son to finish.

Looking down at the kneeling man, Naruto reflected at how much his life had changed since the end of the war. The village (at least most of it) respected him, he his friends were happy and now his father was back among the living. 'But is he really a father when he acts this way.' Naruto thought. While the man may act normal in public, when the two were alone Minato became submissive and quiet, happily doing anything Naruto said, even words said as a joke. The move that was ongoing was the result of him jokingly wishing that he had somewhere bigger to live. Less than two days later the former (and not current) Hokage returned with the deed to a large property near the outskirts of the village.

Minato decided to try once more to take to his son, hearing the boy grunt as he got back onto his feet and rolling his shoulders. "hey Naruto. I got something to tell you. You're already above the level I am when I became Hokage, hell you're even stronger than me now. And right now I'm too busy with being Hokage to spend time with you. So i'm going to try passing the title to someone for now, and train you to be the next Hokage. I'm sure it'll be good since i've already served my time and no one wants a dead man being their leader. So what do you think?" Minato smiled softly as he looked at his son, "I don't know how long i'll be able to stay here but I want to make the most out of it and do everything I can for you." Minato stiffened for a moment as the strange voice spoke to him once again. 'you carry half of the nine tails powers give it to him'. Minato's grin grew as he sat up, "and i'm going to be reversing the seal on my body and transferring it to you. You're already this strong and no doubt you can handle the full power of the nine tails."

Hearing that Minato intended to step down made Naruto pause, while he knew that he was strong, being stronger than the legendary 4th Hokage had never crossed his mind. 'Still, may as well accept, he's been coming home really late some nights and seems really tired'. He thought. "Kurama will be happy to be back at full power." Naruto said, in the back of his head he could hear the Nine-Tails saying to get it over with and return him to full strength now. "We can do that later. First I need to shower......" trailing off, he walked over to the door and flicked a light switch, finding that nothing happened. Laughing he scratched the back of his head. "Seems the utilities got shut off, guess I'll have to drop by an onsen to get clean." As he spoke he moved to one of the boxes and pulled out a black tank top, slipping it over his head, it clung to every ridge of muscle.

Minato swallowed before grabbing his son's arm and stopped him from dressing. "Wait why don't we set up the jutsu first. I don't know why but I feel like we have to do it right away. " as his son nodded he ran to find a paint brush and ink, before swiftly stripping and beginning to paint his body. All across his body he painted the seals and symbols that popped into his head. It wasn't long before it looked like his entire body was covered in chains of seals, not even his cock and ass was untouched by the ink. "Ok Naruto just lay down and make sure nothing is touching the seal."  
Naruto nodded as he laid down and watched his father, eager to see what his full power would be like. But something nagged in the back of his head, that seal seemed too detailed. He simply shrugged it off as his father formed the hand signs and began the transfer. 

Minato closed his eyes as he gathered his chakra, digging up all of the nine tails power and freeing the kitsune from it's cage. Next the seals on his body began to shine and move until they formed rings at his neck, dick, and over the nine tails seal. Before his son could say something minato shouted as he brought his hands together and laid it on his son's seal. The markings on Naruto broke apart, but not all the ones on minato disappeared. The one on his neck remained there, and the one around his cock still had the outlines.

Naruto delved into his mind scape and found himself standing before Kurama. The giant fox seemed to be radiating energy, the pipes that normally lead to the cage were glowing as well, the influx of chakra returning to its original owner, fur bristling as old energy pulsed under his skin. Seeing that the fox was distracted with the return of its old power he left the mind scape without another word, making a note to return within the next several days to check up on his friend. Back in the physical world he sat up, feeling more energized than ever before. Looking around the room, he saw Minato standing by the bedroom, putting away the last of Naruto's belongings. "It worked! Kurama was enjoying his power when I checked, and I've never felt this great before!" He exclaimed. Stepping toward the other blond, he stopped when he saw the marking around the others neck. "What are those for?"

Minato groaned as he rubbed his face, blinking away the haze in his mind. "what? oh um, i'm not sure. It might just be the seal, it'll fade away soon enough I guess. I don't even remember where i got that reverse seal." and soon enough as the man said, the marks disappeared. Not wanting this to worry his son he slapped him on his shoulder and grabbed his clothes. "come on, let's go get a bath." with that Minato slipped back his once, frowning as he felt completely drained of chakra.

The twosome made their way to the onsen, casually strolling through the streets as they were greeted by passers by. Some minutes later they entered the small building on the outskirts of the village. A small ninja only business with plenty of private rooms, one of which Minato rented for the two. Making their way to the changing area, Naruto quickly stripped down, his cock bouncing as he walked towards the towels, Minato's eyes glued to the swaying member the entire time. His view was broken when a towel was tossed over Naruto shoulder. Seeing his son waiting for him, Minato quickly stripped and retrieved his own towel

The pair walked naked through the building until they reached their private room. once they reached their own hot spring Naruto wasted no time has he cheered, threw down his towel and jumped into the relaxing water. Seeing his father stand there he waved the man over and called to him. "come on dad the water will make you cum when you get in. It's that great, take off that towel and come sit in my lap." Naruto chuckled at his jokes as he watched his dad. 

Minato silently nodded as he let his towel drop and walked to the water next to naruto. Without a word Minato hopped into the water, but as soon as he was covered in the hot waters he felt a shooting pleasure soar through his body. He couldn't hold in his moans as he felt himself shooting rope after rope of thick cum into the water. Before the man could recover his embarrassment his body moved of its own accord and he settled himself between his son's legs. He covered his bright red face as he kept his eyes down. "uh yeah Naruto I guess I see what you mean, water's nice."

"Wow, your really responsive now. Has it been building for that long?" Naruto smirked, seeing the cum floating on the waters surface and looking up at Minato's blushing face. "Feeling the others still hard cock rubbing against his abs, Naruto felt himself start to grow. "Why don't you see ow long you can hold your breath." He joked, pressing himself against the others rear. To his surprise Minato practically jumped off his lap and dove into the water, lips quickly wrapping around his growing cock. It didn't take long to reach full mast in the warm mouth. Almost a minuet had passed when the other surface gasping for air. "Nice dad." Naruto said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Toned muscle glistened with the remnants of sweat from earlier and steam coming off the water's surface.

It wasn't a good idea to stay out when this kept happening, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his son early. Minato shrugged it off as just the jutsu reacting strangely, he must have misjudged the amount of chakra to control it correctly. Minato sighed as he leaned back and relaxed trying to clear his mind, but something kept weighting on his mind as he was drawn to his son's hardening cock. He could have sworn it seemed bigger now, but there's no way he could have grown in one night. A thought occurred to Minato as he compared his cock to his son's again. The man couldn't shake the thought that the two dicks were different but he couldn't remember how. wasn't his son always 14 inches hard and him at 7 inches? He was torn from his thoughts as Naruto slapped him on the back.   
"come on back that's enough thinking, relax. But I still can't get over that you just came from getting in the water, you could at least cum from worshiping me or something."  
A dumb smile grew on Minato's face as the troubling thoughts and stress seemed to melt away, and while fluttering eyes he buried his face into the armpit next to him. lapping softly as he moaned, his cock throbbed as he cleaned his son's body with his tongue. As the man went on he found himself cumming again and again as he tasted the sweat on the boy's body. The taste sent shivered down his spine and he couldn't help himself as he licked every inch of his son above the water.

Moving away from the pit, Minato licked down the muscular arm, spending time on the bicep, peppering it with licks and kisses. Feeling the muscle swell and flex under his ministration had his cock throbbing as more jets of cum floated into the water. Moving back down, he gave the fuzzy pit one last lick and sniff before drifting to the chest. He lavished attention on Naruto's pecs, licking along the cleft between the hard slabs of muscle and teasing the nipples with his tongue. Hearing the moans that he had elicited from the more muscular mans mouth had his cock throbbing. He licked every drop of sweat and water he could see, then continued to worship them rock hard chest. Eventually he stood and moved to Naruto's other side, giving the other arm the same treatment that he had the first. Nose buried in the fuzzy put he inhaled the younger mans musky scent, flooding his mind with pleasure.

Naruto shivered as he watched his father lick his body and bury his face in his armpits, the sensation of the rough tongue sending sparks straight to his cock. It wasn't long until his cock rose and hardened, standing straight up out of the water. "fuck you're just doing everything I say aren't you dad? Damn that's good dad make sure to lick all the sweat from my workout." A grin grew on the boy's face as he thought of an idea, "Dad for now and forever, you'll do everything I say. In fact obeying me makes you feel great and fills you with pleasure."   
Minato simply nodded and moaned, the thoughts of how he shouldn't listen or obey that command was soon replaced by the pleasure of just touching his son. The thick musk made his cock ach and urged him to bury himself deeper in it.

Minato found himself moving down again, his hands tracing along Narutos arms and sides while he began to trace his sons abs with his tongue. Tracing the ridges of hard muscle, he was disappointing when he met the water line. Sensing the others desire, Naruto re-positioned himself to sit on the edge of the tub, water trickling down his tight body and dripping from his bobbing cock. 

Seeing the object of his desire so close had Minato in a haze. He resumed licking along the others abs, moving closer and closer to the monstrous cock that was drawing his focus. Glancing up, blue eyes locked with blue and a subtle nod had Minato diving for his goal. The massive shaft was quickly swallowed until only a few inches remained. Pushing himself forward, Minato tried to get the last few inches inside of him but was forced to pull back when his body refused to obey.

Naruto groaned as most of his cock was easily swallowed by his father’s warm throat, but couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed in how the man couldn’t take the entire cock. The thought about how to solve the problem while holding Minato’s head, bobbing him along with shallow thrusts. A wicked grin grew on the boy’s face as he thought to try something out, if his father’s mind easily gave into his commands maybe his body would too. “That’s it dad, swallow my cock. Relax your throat and take all of my cock. It’ll fit just right in your throat and ass, like you were made for it all along.” 

Minato’s eyes brightened with concern for a moment but it quickly faded away as he felt more and more of the monster of a cock slide down into his throat. It was completely replaced with lust as he found his nose buried in his son’s thick blond pubes. The man couldn’t help but moan around the shaft and hump the wall of the hot spring as he grew close to another release.’fuck it shouldn’t feel this good right? No, it should. I think it was meant to be like this. Soon it’s going to be all day like this, can’t wait to quit being Hokage.’ Minato hummed to himself as he tried to clear his mind.

Naruto was surprised by how quickly the throat opened for his shaft, but the revelation that the other man's body seemed to obey his command sent his mind racing. ‘Shit, thats good.’ he thought when Minato reached the base, his lips stretched taut around the base on his cock. Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of Minato's hair and pulled him back until only the head remained. A look in the others eyes showed that he was disappointed, but that quickly changed when Naruto pulled him forward, scheathing his cock fully inside the other man gain. Again and again Naruto fucked the warm mouth onto his cock, precum flowing from the slit into the other stomach. The entire this this happened, Minato's cock was pounding against the wall of the bath, weak jets of cum floating into the water. 

Minato’s head was spinning, despite how rough his son was getting with his thrust. The man still found himself enjoying it and finding small releases with a few hard thrusts. At this point his cock felt like it was in an endless orgasm, knowing that if he looked into the water there would be no hiding what they did in the spring. He was pulled off the cock and took heavy breathes as he closed his eyes and shivered. His throat burned slightly and his face was slick with the heavy pre. But his son’s voice made him snap his eyes open as he felt the heat of the cock near his face before he felt serval heavy jets of cum paint him, along with a snap of a camera. “Look up at me dad and smile for the camera.”

Naruto grinned down at the cum covered man before standing and moving towards the door of the bath, without any shame the shinobi walked out into the hall, back towards the changing room, his still hard cock bobbing with each step. “Hurry up dad, it’s time to head to the new place.” He called back. 

Minato felt his body obey and his mind quickly followed, not bothering to wash any of the thick seed from his face or hair as he ran naked through the hallway. He could hear others talking in private rooms but paid them no mind as he raced after Naruto. Arriving in the change room, he found Naruto dressed in just shorts and holding some of Minato's clothing. “Put this on and let's go.” He said, tossing only a few bits of clothing towards the cum covered man. Looking down, Minato saw only his jacket and a pair of small shorts that he wore under his uniform. Looking up in disbelief, he quickly obeyed. Stepping into the streets was an odd sensation for Minato when so much of his skin was on display, but he found he didn’t care as naruto was even less covered next to him. 

The blond man swallowed as he walked next to his son. He could feel everyone’s heated stares at the pair, but before he could reach up to wipe away some of the cum covering his face his son stopped him. “No dad, let everyone see you like the slut you are. Covered in my cum and aching for more. I bet you like this don’t you? Every villager seeing you strain those short shorts. Your face and body painted with my cum. Doesn’t it make you want to be bred by me wherever?” The boy was grinning as he rubbed the obscene bulge in his boxers, the sheer size of it stretched the material thin. Leaving nothing to imagine as it grew soaking wet with pre. Minato swallowed as he felt the words change him. Soon he was panting as he walked right next to his son, gently rubbing the bulge as his own cock created it’s own stain in his shorts. The man shivered and moan as he couldn’t help but lower his shorts a bit, letting people see the edge of the crack of his ass. ‘Perhaps it isn’t so bad letting people know about Naruto and me, he is right about how good this feels.’ 

As the pair wove their way through the streets dozens of men fealt their gazes drawn towards the twosome. Eyes hungrily drinking in the erotic sight that was before them. Narutos solid muscles flexing and shifting under smooth skin with every step, the tent in his shorts swinging obscenely with every step. Fantasies of being able to play with Minatos toned body ran through the heads of dozens of Shinobi, picturing one of the villages greatest heroes on his knees, servicing them. Naruto could feel the arousal pouring off the men and women they passed and found himself elated from the attention. Slowing down his steps he moved closer to Minato and trailed a hand down the others exposed toros until it rested on the mans bulge, giving it a grope and eliciting a moan, he smirked when the lust coming from the villages spiked. 

Naruto smirked as he found himself enjoying the lust of the villagers, and seeing this as a good way to see how his father would react now he used his free hand to give his father’s round ass a hard smack. Walking behind his father and urging him to slow his pace to their new home, Naruto began to have his fun with the older man’s body. His hands slide into the tiny shorts as he massaged the leaking cock, before moving around to grope and rub his ass. 

Minato moaned loudly as he thrusted into his son’s skilled fingers. He didn’t know why, but the large warm hands were pure pleasure as they rubbed his cock and balls. A small whimper escaped him as the wonderful hands let go of his cock. But he couldn’t argue with that was traded for it. His son’s hands massaged his ass as a finger kept running over his twitching hole. He could stay out here like this forever, with his son groping his ass and teasing his hole. But all too soon they arrived at their new home. 

Stepping through the front gate, Naruto took a moment to examine the property. It was a large open field surrounded by a simple wall, essential for privacy and keeping out unwanted eyes. A stone path led to a large, modern two story house, the property backed onto a dense forest.

THe entire time Naruto had been looking over the property, his fingers had been thrusting and scissoring inside of Minato, who by this point was fucking himself on the skilled digits and panting with need. Figuring that they were sheltered enough, he pulled his father away from the gate and forced him to kneel in the grass while wiping out his massive shaft and letting it fall on Minato's shoulder. 

Without needing any command, Minato shifted his head to take the head of the cock into his mouth. He couldn’t help but shiver as he looked up at his son while sucking on the hard cock. Comforting fingers running through his hair, the heavenly and thick taste of his son’s pre flowing down his throat, and a new home and job as a stay at home teach for his son to wrap up his perfect gift of returning back to life. Minato hummed as he bobbed his head, swirling his tongue and pulling off to kiss the tip of the dick. The man took his time enjoying the worship of his son’s thick meat, he barely focused on the lingering eyes that followed them there. But all too soon Naruto pulled him off the cock only to rip off his father’s min shorts and throw them in the general direction of the watchers. And with a spank on the naked ass he led them inside.

Minato didn’t have time to take note of the interior of the house as Naruto rushed them inside and towards the second floor. He was thankful that the master bedroom was obviously through the large door when he found himself lying on the huge bed with Naruto straddling his chest. The cock that had been in his throat only moments ago was now slapping his face, sending ropes of pre-cum to join then cum still on his face and hair. Trying to stick his tongue out a catch a taste proved worthwhile when a rope landed right up the center of his face. Moaning, he swallowed the sticky fluid and opened for a second helping.

“Haha, like that?” Naruto teased, moving back so his cock was dripping straight into the open mouth. Feeding him for several moments, Naruto got of the toned chest and motioned for Minato to flip over. The man did so, crouched on all four with his perfect ass shaking slightly, begging to be fucked. Moving forward, Naruto slapped the cheeks with his cock and traced it along the cleft between them. “Want this?”

“Fuck please Naruto. I love your cock breeding me, can’t get enough of it son. Want everyone to know you fucked me when I go into the office tomorrow, in fact break me until I can’t even walk son.” Minato begged as he tried to slide back onto the cock, his ass marked with the ropes of pre as Naruto hot dogs himself. When he finally felt his son line up the head of the cock with his hole, he couldn’t help but whimper and thank the boy. And he let out a long moan as he felt the cock slide into him, stretching him open and sparking along his prostate. With one thrust, Minato cried out as he came. Painting the bed with his first load of the night. Naruto grinned as he watched his father cum just from his cock entering. And knowing that he wouldn’t have to hold back with his father anymore, he pushed the man’s face into the bed and he began his relentless brutal assault on the man’s prostate. 

Grasping his bitches hips with both hands, Naruto hilted himself with every thrust, drawing moans and screams of pleasure from the older man. The slapping of skin on skin filled the house as Naruto ravaged the tight hold, his cock leaking a stream of pre-cum into the hungry hole. Every time he pulled out he could feel the man's muscles trying to suck him back in, only to relax when Naruto pounded back against the prostate again. 

Eventually Naruto leaned back, dragging Minato with him, who now found himself impaled on his sons cock. Naruto rested his hands behind his head and grinned at the slut. “Get moving.” Was all that needed to be said, as Minato started fucking himself on the tower of man meat. He would move up until only the head was inside him before plunging down to the base. Every several strokes had a jet of watery cum flying from his cock and landing on the bedspread.

Minato was screaming out in pleasure as he rode his son’s cock. His mind was a haze as he lost track of time and how many times he came; everything seem to blur together. Yet the longer he fucked himself on Naruto’s cock the more energy and cum he found within himself. Naruto chuckled as he watched the show, his dad’s muscular back and ass flexing as the man impaled himself. The bed already seemed to be soaked in a countless amount of orgasms.


End file.
